1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive seat having a built-in heater, and in particular relates to an automotive seat of such type so designed to avoid a hard touch resulting from the built-in heater or heating device, to provide an umimpaired soft seating touch of the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known various automtoives seats of the type having a built-in heating device adapted to warm the body of occupant who sits on the seat. For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,905 and Swedish Patent No. 8400387-0 discloses a seat in which a heating device is incorporated within a trim cover assembly covering a foam cushion body.
According to these conventional seats, a hard touch is felt by the occupant sitting thereon, which develops from the presence of the heating device in the seat, with the result that a soft seating touch is not attained from the seat.
Further, in the prior arts, the heating device is sandwiched between a top cover member and wadding of the trim cover assembly, and consequently, the drawback is that it requires a special design for preventing the dislocation of the heating device within the trim cover assembly, and it is also complicated in structure, resulting in a high increase of costs for the seat assemblage.
In addition to this fact, conventionally, it has been impossible to incorporate a heating device in a seat of the kind formed by bonding a covering member to the surface of a cushion body.